Memories
by Kai J. Chester
Summary: Ten years in the future haruhi thinks back to when she first joined the host club*one shot* TamakixHaruhi read and review
1. Chapter 1

Memories

The brown eyed female found herself walking in the school yard she had once attended school, the cool autumn breeze chilled her shoulders, she pulled her jacket closer to her body and relaxed slightly as the wind recoiled.  
The massive school was still a pale pink the courtesy of the newest headmaster of the ouran elite academy, she couldn't believe the air headed blonde had actually decided to take his fathers job as headmaster.  
She walked trough the rose maze and came upon the gazebo she had his in with tamaki the first time, she still remembered feeling pity for the rich boy for once and all the same, love.  
The dramatic blonde had actually done so much for her and others so selflessly, like for instance the time he decided to help the kid Shiro to finally please his crush or the time he had tried to sort out hunni and his brothers quarrel out.  
A small smile perked up on her lips as she continued to move amongst the school ground, she reached the courtyard were she had her first kiss with a female no less.  
The idiot blonde had accidentally pushed her and her lips connected with the female kanako, kyoya had always said that there had to be an accident that made things more exciting at the end of the party.  
Now that haruhi thought about it this whole place held such an amazing experience, if she hasn't gone here...she wouldn't have met the boys she considered family.  
She walked into the empty halls and began to make her way to the host club room, the halls were silent and she remembered the first time she had made her way to the host club room.  
She had been called gay, a commoner, and had broken a vase worth eight million yen and had been forced into a club she hasn't ever thought she would join.  
She found herself walking up the stairs and to the host club room, it had been years since she had been in that room but supposedly the host club had made it for the ten years she had been gone, she opened the door and for once she wasn't blinded by light and have rose petals hit her face violently.  
She imagined the members of the host club greeting her and then the twins commenting on her lateness to the club.  
She laughed remembering the time when hikaru and Kaoru had faked having a huge fight just so they could come to her place, she had honestly felt extremely pissed off with the two for numerous weeks.  
She relaxed on a sofa and looked around the room.

* * *

"The beach?"  
"Yeah remember you said you wanted to go to the beach the next time we went out?"the twins asked.  
"I did?"she asked.  
"Yeah we even brought some swimsuits for you to try on!"they grinned.  
They motioned to a line up of their mothers designs of swimwear particularly pointing out a pale pink two piece.  
"I like this one!"hunni said gripping a blue one piece.  
"No this one will cover up the fact she's as flat as a board!"the twins argued.  
Tamaki swung a bat at them."stop it! you perverted twins have no right to comment on haruhi's maiden skin!"  
The twins frowned."we aren't going to the beach?"  
"I didn't say that I think going to the beach is a wonderful idea,"tamaki said.

* * *

The wonderful sounds of piano music filled the room as haruhi changed, it was tamaki, the music was beautiful and haruhi smiled lightly, she finished changing into a new costume he had chosen for the ouran fair and walked out of the back room to be met with tamaki playing the piano with eclair beside him.  
She felt her heart tighten considerably, what was this strange feeling she felt? Envy? Jealousy? She had to push it back though she wasn't some rich bred child coming from royalty basically like eclair, she was simply a nobody and tamaki was her sempai.

* * *

Haruhi blinked out of her trance, so many happy times were spent in this room and ever since she had been to this club the first time. She was happy.  
If only her mother could see her now, haruhi was a small time lawyer and quite a good one at that. She was married and had two beautiful children, she had wonderful friends she kept in contact with and most of all was a happy woman.  
From the time she had stepped into the host club to the time she had stepped in ittoday she has been undoubtedly happy with her life, sometimes she wondered how her life would have turned out if she hasn't broken that vase or hasn't met the hosts.  
The door to the host club opened revealing her husband, the blonde tottered over and embraced her.  
"Is there something wrong my beautiful queen?"he asked lightly.  
"Nothing's wrong tamaki,"she laughed."you know I hate it when you call me that."  
He smiled and gazed around the room."it's been quite a while since I've been in here,"he commented.  
She nodded."there are so many good memories in this room.

* * *

I hope it's in character but this idea had been on my mind all day and I hope this gets some reads and reviews

Reviee please?


	2. STOP SOPA!

yet again this year the United States government is trying to pass SOPA off and along with this new rule there will be no more than fiction no more than art no more fan made videos on YouTube please please help this cause cuz because by March 19th if there is not 100,000 signatures on the site then this SOPA law maybe passed and many people will be unable to write fanfiction for the enjoyance of our fans. so long story short please please go to the link I am providing below and help stop SOPA from being passed. .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr 


End file.
